This invention relates to improved leg guards or protectors for guarding the articulated like portions of horse legs or the like.
Generally, it is well known to use leg guards or protectors for a horse, particularly a race horse, to prevent the articulated or like portions of the horse's legs from being injured by accidental direct contact to the ground or direct friction with the other leg portions.
However, despite the introduction of leg guards or protectors of the known type described above, there have not been leg guards for completely and safely protecting the articulated or like leg portions of the horse. There is a fear that sands or fine stones may enter accidentally into the leg guard through a small gap between the horse leg portion and the leg guard during a race. The invasion of such sands or stones may not only injure the leg portion of the horse but may also slow down the running speed of the race horse during a horse race.